


Full

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is full of alien eggs and Kylo fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

Kylo used to be able to cover Hux’s stomach with his hands. He used to be able to reach from hipbone to hipbone, pressing flat against the skin, telling Hux he could feel his seed taking, could feel him swelling with his child.

Now he couldn’t. It took both hands, thumbs just touching, pinkies to hipbones, to span Hux’s stomach. Hux was painfully, achingly, full of alien eggs.

It was something Kylo himself could not give to his lover, but it was something he could arrange for.

Sometimes one would move, pushing out against the stretched thin skin of his stomach. It would make him hard, leaking. He’d have to lay there, propped up on pillows, unable to reach or even see his cock, waiting for Kylo to come back.

The door to his quarters hisses open, and Hux turns to his bedroom door desperately. “Kylo,” He whines, “come and help me.”

“I was gonna shower, Hux. I got all gross training the stormtroopers. Phasma had them gang up on me.” Kylo’s head appears around the door, hair tidily braided back this morning now loose and lank. “Oh. Did they move?”

Hux nods. He can feel his erection against his stomach, leaking steadily. “It’s been hours, Kylo. Please.”

“You should have called me. You didn’t have to wait like this.” He reaches out for Hux, a hand threading into his hair and one smoothing over the curve of his belly.

“You were busy.” Hux says, but the words are ignored as Kylo’s hand vanishes from view.

“I’ll take care of you.” Kylo leans down. “I’ll take care of our children.”

Hux leaks, from the words and the breath over his cock. His breath cuts off as Kylo takes the head into his mouth, when his cheek slides along his stomach, and he only remembers again when Kylo’s nose presses into his thigh.

He doesn’t last; he never does anymore. Kylo swallows quietly. He peers over to look at Hux, hair and eyes rising above the bump to see his flushed face.

Hux reaches out. He could just brush his nose, the most forward strands of his hair. Kylo leans into his touch, sliding up the side of his body to kiss him.

“I can’t believe how gorgeous you are like this.” Kylo gets as close as he can, pressing his flat stomach to the side of Hux’s rounded one.

“Fuck me.” Hux demands, hooking his leg over Kylo’s thigh. He's half hard again already, blood rushing to the surface of his skin, leaving all of him red.

Kylo nuzzles at his neck indulgently. “You still want my seed?” He ask, hand leaving Hux’s stomach to guide his cock.

The angle is bad; he can only get half his cock in. But it's enough, all of Hux going limp save for his cock. The weight of his stomach impairs him and it's all he can do to lie there and take Kylo.

An egg shudders inside Hux. He comes helplessly over his swollen stomach. Beside him Kylo curses and his hips still.

They fall asleep, sticky and stinking, the tips of their fingers touching over Hux’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some gross stuff in my time, but this is the worst. Thank you for joining me for it.


End file.
